Unsung Hero
by Rei Firestar
Summary: Short and a LOT different from my last Slayers fic. Lina takes some time to think about a certian someone. Songfic, minna-san! It's by Terri Clark!


If you really read the lyrics, it helps the plot. Trust me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Slayers or the song "Unsung Hero."  
  
Unsung Hero  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
Lina sat looking out her window of the inn they were staying in. 'They', of course, had been her  
friends for the longest time. They traveled together, battled together, lived and died together.  
And now, years after the traveling and battling began, she was finally reflecting he thoughts on  
them. Especially on him.  
  
He reminded her of everything she ever cared about in her life. She loved him, she knew that. But   
not that way... or at least she thought not. She couldn't think of a single time that he hadn't   
been there for her. Oh sure, he could get on her nerves sometimes. But everyone did that.  
  
He always did what he was asked without a thought. Sometimes that got him in trouble, however.  
But when she thought about it, he never thought of her as an idiot. She did some very crazy  
things and everyone probably thought she was a fool. But even though he complained about how dumb  
or dangerous something was, did he not always do it for her?  
  
~You sit in silence in the shadows  
You don't complain or criticize  
And while the world may see me as a fool  
They aren't looking through your eyes  
No questions asked, you're there when I need you  
With a love that inspires me to be everything you deserve~  
  
'Why does he stay with me?' Lina would ask herself. He could be a famous swordsman or some rich  
guy who is always willing to give hand outs, much like Amelia. But no, he stayed with her. 'But  
why?!' Lina's mind screamed. 'WHY?!'  
  
~'Cause you're my unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy to walk in your shoes  
Day after day, you continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love for you~  
  
Lina put her head in her hands and let out a quick sob. She wiped away her tears fiercely, not  
willingly ready to cry over someone. Just when things couldn't get worse he walked in.  
  
"Hi, Lina!"  
  
His cheerfulness dropped as soon as he saw her tears. He sat down next to her and put an arm  
around her shoulders.  
  
"Lina, if there's something wrong, you can tell me."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"No, I'm okay. Could you please let me be alone for a while."  
  
He smiled with understanding.  
  
"Of course. Just don't forget that I'm here, okay?"  
  
Lina nodded and he stood and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Why did he have to be so kind?! He always masked who he was, but she could tell that he knew she  
knew he was hiding himself from others. (That was kind of confusing. Let's go over that again,   
shall we?) But he just walked into the room, put an arm around her shoulders and comforted her to  
the point he could without getting Dragon Slaved. And he didn't so it for some kind of   
reconciliation, but just to be nice and show he cared.  
  
~While others long to steal the spotlight  
You work your magic quietly  
'Cause you're not in for the glory  
The love you give comes naturally  
I may not have much, but what I have I give to you  
And this song that I sing is my gift  
And I swear that I mean every word  
  
'Cause you're my unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy to walk in your shoes  
Day after day, you continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love~  
  
Was she in love? Yes! She was in love with him! And it felt great! Maybe that was the reason he  
stayed wit her! Maybe, just maybe, he loved her too! She thought of this as she drifted off to   
sleep.  
  
~You're my unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy to walk in your shoes  
Day after day, you continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love for you~  
  
About an hour later, Lina was awoken and was told it was time to eat. She skipped off happily to  
the inn table. She had dreamt of him.  
  
She had dreamt that they were in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and a crystal blue lake.  
And while they were there, they confessed their love to each other. She was still thinking about  
it when she was getting into bed.  
  
Everyone was sharing a room that night. After she climbed into bed, she looked over at him. He  
was wearing a pair of PJ that looked absolutely kawaii on him. His breathing was rhythmetic and  
even. She couldn't help but smile at him. The words to a love song that fit them perfectly came  
to her head and she sang it lowly so no one would hear her.  
  
~Now I sing this song of love~  
  
Lina's eyes began to droop. Her last thought was of her dream.  
  
'He said he loved me...now if only it were real...'  
  
~For you...~  
  
  
The End!  
  
This is a switch from my last Slayers fic, that's for sure! I'm thinking of doing a sequel to  
this from 'His' point of view. What do ya think? I need feedback! Ja ne and God Bless!  
  
  
  
  
By the way, if you're wondering who 'he' is...  
  
  
You can choose! ^_^ 


End file.
